


Vogue

by Entwinedlove



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, First Date, Multi, Triad Negotiating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna was anxious about her upcoming date.





	Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018; fills square **I1 –** _Ana/Edwin/Luna_

Luna checked her watch again, noted that it had only been three minutes since she last looked, and bit her lip. She glanced back up at the door of the posh coffee house she was sitting in and tried not to tap her foot as it made the material of her skirt swish and the soft sound of it got on her nerves. She was wearing one of her signature styles that fashion mags had labelled 'quirky' and 'cute' and paired it with her favourite found-object jewellery: a necklace made from a wine cork and dangly earrings made from tiny light bulbs that were painted to look like radishes. They made her feel pretty.

Her 'appointment' wasn't for another eight minutes but she didn't want to miss seeing them enter. She thought about opening up her phone and browsing some of her social media accounts but she didn't think anything could hold her attention. Sighing at herself in frustration, she plucked her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Hermione.

_I'm worried._

_Your appointment's today, isn't it?_

_Yeah. I'm at the coffee house you recommended. It's nice._

_Are you early?_

_A little bit_

_You'll be fine. They'll be nervous too but it'll all work out in the end. Promise._

Luna didn't respond. She wanted to but she couldn't. Hermione had only gone through this process once: she'd filled out all the forms, waited a shockingly short period of time, and been matched with an alpha-beta couple that was perfect for her. She was neck-deep in planning their wedding.

Luna could admit that she was jealous. She'd tried other omega-matching services before and been burned but this particular service promised well-vetted people and strict confidentiality. Confidentiality had been a key sticky point for Luna who, although not extremely well-known, was something of a celebrity. Her schedule was booked almost a year out and with each red carpet event, Celestial was making a name for itself. She was happy with where she was in her career.

She was not particularly happy to be spending much of her time alone, however.

Hence the top-dollar matching service.

Luna was taking a sip from her water glass when the door opened. She looked up to see a man and a woman entering the room. She inhaled deeply. The fragrant scent of coffee was strong but underneath it, bolstered by the quick air shift from the closing door, she could smell the comforting clean scent of a beta and the heady scent of an alpha. She swallowed and sat up straighter.

The man started to inquire with the hostess about someone waiting but his partner touched him lightly on the arm and gestured in Luna's direction. He nodded at the hostess and the couple approached her table.

The man was tall and thin and he didn't seem self-conscious about his height. Luna'd seen plenty of tall men and women who would slouch like they were apologizing for something they couldn't change. No, he held his head level. He did look a tad nervous and when he got close enough Luna could smell it on him but he also smelled of excitement. He was wearing a well-tailored suit in a bland but serviceable brown, though the wide paisley necktie and white pocket square screamed that he'd pilfered them from a suit from a former decade.

The woman was shorter, with light auburn hair, though to be fair Luna wasn't quite sure on the colour in the dim atmospheric lighting. She wore a vibrantly coloured dress well-suited to her frame, though its silhouette wasn't anything currently fashionable, and coordinating close-toed pumps.

Taken together, the pair of them could have stepped out of the 1940s. Luna was half-way in love already.

She scooted out of the booth and stood just as they stopped at the table.

"Are you Luna?" the woman asked. She had a slight Eastern European accent to her English but it wasn't overpowering.

Luna was startled for a moment, as she'd expected the alpha to speak first, but when she offered her hand out to the woman and said, "Yes, Luna Lovegood," she caught the scent from the woman. She _was_ the alpha of the pair.

"Ana Jarvis and this is my husband Edwin. Why don't we sit?" she asked, her eyebrows raising and the smile on her face welcoming. "Do they serve food here, darling?" she turned, asking her husband.

"I will acquire some menus," he said. His accent was very stiff RP and caught Luna by surprise. He turned and left and she only briefly glanced at his bum as he walked away.

"Luna!" Ana said, joy in her tone so strong she was almost laughing, "what a beautiful name! And your designs with Celestial are breathtaking! I know the matching service didn't give much information about us but please, feel free to ask us anything; we're very open."

Luna smiled and felt herself starting to ease. Ana's scent was very comforting. "What is it you two do for a living?"

"Edwin works as a butler for a billionaire who likes and needs to be waited on. Before we married, I worked in a hotel tailor shop, doing last minute alterations for guests' who didn't purchase their things bespoke."

"And now that you're married?"

"Edwin's billionaire pays very well, so I can stay home if I like. I play with fabrics, make things, but I've got old-fashion tastes. Edwin is very accommodating," she said, glancing up as he returned bearing menus.

As he took his seat next to Ana, Luna caught the hint of desire mixing with the clean, spring rain scent of beta. She wondered if that was just for Ana or if he found her attractive too. "I have found menus and I spied a delightful array of desserts in a display case near the door."

"The tiramisu is good," Luna said.

Edwin glanced up from his menu and met her gaze. He gave her an almost-shy smile before turning to Ana. "What do you think, dear?"

She reached over and patted his hand. "You decide," she only glanced at him as she spoke. Her eyes were more focused on Luna's across the table.

"Are you looking for a stay-at-home-omega?" Luna asked? "Or would I be free to work?"

"You can do whatever you wish," Ana answered, "Though we are interested in having a family one day." She sighed and relaxed back against the booth. "The plight of alpha females the world over, I suppose. We want what we can't have. Is having a family, a child or two, something that you're interested in? Is it in your planned future?"

Luna looked down. This sort of question was covered in all the forms but it always seemed to come up in the first conversation. Partly because a large portion of the world tended to see omegas as purely baby-makers rather than being able to contribute in other areas of life and relationships. At least Ana was asking and not assuming. "Children aren't really in my five-year plan. I'm only twenty-four. I want to be more advanced and stable in my career, not to mention my relationships, before I'll consider going off birth control."

"Ten-year plan, then?" Edwin asked, his eyebrows dipping in concern.

"Edwin," Ana said, a hint of chiding to her tone.

He glanced down at the scold but didn't drop the topic completely. "It's just, we're a bit older than you, I suppose. I have no desire to push you into something you wouldn't want but children are something we both want very much."

Ana shifted and it looked to Luna like she might have been patting his knee under the table. "We have time yet, Edwin," she said, reassuringly. She returned her attention to Luna. "While having a family is important for us, a functioning, balanced relationship where all three parties involved are healthy and well taken care of takes priority. Do you feel like you can fully contribute to a working, thriving triad, Luna?"

Luna liked how straight-forward the alpha was being. "I think I can. I'm definitely willing to try. I didn't sign up for matching services just for my heats or anything if that's what you're asking."

Edwin might have blushed but Luna couldn't tell in the low lighting. Ana gave her a wide smile. "Oh, I know, darling, I just have to ask. Consent and communication are very important to me."

The server chose that moment to join them. He took their orders with little fuss, tiramisu all around, and Luna felt it safe to change the subject after he left. "What are your hobbies? What do you do for fun? I enjoy nature trails and hiking and when my work takes me out of the city I try to always make it a point do include time out of doors in my itinerary."

"We do a variety of activities. We do Judo sparring and Yoga together and Edwin does some weightlifting, fencing, and boxing. I think adding hiking to our routine might be enjoyable—that is, if you wish for us to accompany you. I can understand wanting to keep nature walking as a solitary activity. Balancing personal time with friends and partners is important."

"But travelling for work is something you're okay with?" Luna asked taking another sip of her water.

"Of course! If you'd like, I'm sure Edwin's employer wouldn't mind sparing him a few days every so often if you wish for us to join you. Or if you're interested in only me joining you, I think that would be fun. I'm particularly fascinated with the more professional art of the clothier, so I'd love to watch you while you work. Again, if that's okay with you."

Luna bit her lip in thought, feeling passingly happy when the waiter returned with their desserts and topped off their water glasses. Ana and Jarvis seemed almost too perfect. They were well put together, eloquent in their manners and everything Luna could want in a triad. She wasn't sure what the catch was, though. Was Ana a particularly dominant alpha? She seemed to lead Edwin around on a short leash but that might just be their established dynamic. There wasn't really any way Luna could know for sure until after she spent time with them.

She was particularly curious about how they would take care of her during a heat. It wasn't from an ignorant perspective either, Luna had been with female alphas before, but with Ana's domination of the conversation and the comforting and confident scent she gave off, Luna thought she would be a good caretaker, a good alpha.

Their first date was going well. Perhaps this matching service did deliver. She supposed there was only so much one could learn on a first meeting. If she wanted to get a real feel for how compatible she would be with them, she needed to take the plunge. She met Ana's eyes and smiled. "I think I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Oh, good! I'm so happy you're interested in more!" Ana said, giving an even more jubilant smile than before. She shared a happy look with Edwin who also seemed pleased with Luna's decision.

And if Celestial happened to start incorporating subtle vintage details into its designs, well, classic silhouettes like that don't really go out of style, do they?


End file.
